Many patents have issued for toy figures, such as robots, which are incorporated into game apparatus in a fashion such that motion can be imparted to the figures by participants in a game. For instance, toy boxing figures are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,235,259 to Glass et. al., and 2,538,744 to Berry and 1,736,163 to McGee. Life size figures for use by boxers in sparing practise are also taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,909,370 to Fortney and 3,250,533 to Nicholson.
The inventions taught in the indicated patents provide for toys in which a game participant can control the movement of small figures; and for life size figures with which one can spar, but which life size figures perform actions which are not under direct control by the participant. No reference of which the applicant is aware, however, teaches a life size figure which a participant can control the actions of, by direct involvement. A need exists for life size figures which game participants can become "attached to" in a fashion such that they can directly control the actions of the figures by their bodily actions and thereby cause multiple such figures to interact with one another in accordance with game rules of interaction.